


U N I

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin have broken up. Arthur's not okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	U N I

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to issy for the beta.
> 
> This was written for camelot_drabble's challenge 'You and I'
> 
> Borrowed the title from Ed Sheeran's U N I, which inspired this.
> 
> _U N I  
>  Have ended all the you and I  
> I said I’m fine  
> You’re the only one who knows I lied_

Arthur stared at the pair of socks in the drawer that was Merlin’s, not his, his heart heavy. He still found his stuff everywhere. 

They had broken up a while ago. It was for the better. They were great friends. 

Taking a deep breath, Arthur shoved the socks to the back of the drawer. He pretended that he was fine with the break-up. 

When Merlin looked over to him, Arthur swallowed and forced a smile onto his face. Merlin knew. He was the only person who knew he lied. 

But they both didn’t seem to know what to do about it.


End file.
